Stand By Me
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Suara Baekhyun dalam kaset pita di akhir rekaman mencipta kedut di bibir Chanyeol. "Park Chanyeol. Aku merindukanmu." - ChanBaek Fanfiction THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE A3


Hadiah : A ( **1 album Universe tanpa poster - sealed** ) | jumlah word **7.500 - 10.000**

Prompt : 3. Kaset Pita; **genre : angst**

Tanggal Masuk : 17 Februari, 11:00 PM

Jumlah Word : 9.998

.

찬백

.

* * *

 **STAND BY ME**

.

'Pita kaset?'

Guman Chanyeol pertama kali ketika mendaratkan pantatnya di bangku taman tak jauh dari apartemennya. Manik hitam legamnya melihat lelaki yang duduk di bangku taman lain tujuh meter dari bangku yang Chanyeol tempati. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan benda jadul dalam saku mantelnya dan memasukkan pita kaset didalamnya. Chanyeol hanya mengendikan bahu, tak ingin mengambil kesimpulan, kuno misalnya.

Chanyeol membuka tas ransel kecilnya, mengambil novel -tujuannya ke taman ingin mencari angin segar sekaligus menyalurkan hobinya membaca novel. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan otaknya dari tumpukan tugas kuliah yang tidak ada habisnya.

Seulas senyum manis menjadi pembuka Chanyeol membaca judul pertama dari novel yang baru dibelinya. Satu menit berlalu kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir tebalnya, 'Bodoh' ucapnya pada tokoh novel yang ia baca. Yeah Chanyeol pembaca yang ekspresif.

Sepotong roti hazelnutnya telah ia habiskan tepat selesainya judul pertama dari novel yang ia baca. Chanyeol siap untuk judul baru selanjutnya, namun terhenti ketika ia mendengar senandung kecil dari bangku taman lain, tujuh meter dari tempatnya duduk. Ya, lelaki si pendengar pita kaset. Detik berlalu manik hitam Chanyeol enggan untuk berpaling. Lima belis menit yang lalu ia tak mau tau tapi sekarang ia ingin tau. Kira kira apa yang didengar dari pita kaset cokelat itu, hingga lelaki yang tubuhnya berbalut mantel tebal itu memejamkan mata bersenandung riang, terlihat bahagia. 'Manis' ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, hingga bibirnya masih mengembang memperhatikan lelaki yang berpostur lebih kecil darinya. Ya, Chanyeol mengamati dari atas sampai bawah. Bahkan novel best seller dengan penulis favoritnya terabaikan begitu saja. Atensinya terhenti ketika getar ponselnya terasa. Sebuah panggilan dari orang yang dirindukannya ia jawab.

"Ya Noona."

'…'

"Di Taman dekat apartemen."

"…"

"Tentu aku merindukanmu."

"…"

''Sungguh! Baiklah aku pulang."

Sedikit tak rela, Chanyeol memasukkan novel dalam tasnya. Menoleh sebentar dan terbesit rasa kecewa bangku tadi telah kosong. Manik hitamnya cukup jauh menangkap punggung sempit yang berjalan berlawanan arah dari jalan menuju apartemennya, dengan seseorang merangkul pundak sosok mungil itu. 'Kau aneh Chanyeol!' batinnya tak mengerti dengan perasaan tak relanya.

•

"Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu lama di luar. Angin malam tak bagus untukmu. Lihat wajahmu semakin pucat." terdengar nada khawatir dari wanita cantik yang merangkul pundak lelaki disampingnya, mencoba memberi sedikit kehangatan.

"Maaf Nuna"

"Tak apa. Ibu sudah memasak ayam goreng kesukaanmu Baek. Ayo! aku sudah lapar." Wanita itu sedikit menarik tangan Baekhyun, berjalan cepat.

•

Manik Chanyeol berbinar kala perempuan yang disayanginya membuka pintu apartemennya. Pelukan rindu ia dapat. "Apa Yoora Noona menunggu lama? Wah hidungku mencium aroma lezat." katanya langsung menuju meja makan. Tangan panjangnya meraih sumpit dan mulai mengunyah masakan yang selalu pas dirasa lidahnya. "Noona harus sering berkunjung. Ini enak sekali."

Park Yoora terkekeh "Bagaimana jika kau kembali ke rumah saja. Aku akan memasak kesukaanmu setiap hari?"

"Noona pasti sudah tau jawabannya."

"Sampai kapan Chanyeol? Kris membutuhkanmu."

"Noona tidak usah cemas. Noona harus percaya kehebatan Kris Hyung. Suamimu pebisnis yang handal Noona."

Yoora menghela nafas panjang, selalu seperti ini. " Baiklah. Aku sudah mengisi kulkasmu. Kau harus makan dengan benar. Jaga kesehatan. Aku harus segera pulang, waktunya menjemput Cherry, kelas baletnya akan berakhir."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan mulut penuh makanan. Seketika ia berdiri teringat sesuatu. Melangkah cepat membuka kulkas dan bernafas lega. "Ku kira Noona membuangnya lagi."

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyimpan cokelat tak benbentuk itu?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat kala melihat kakaknya menggelengkan kepala, tak masuk akal.

•

Baekhyun membuka walkman jadulnya. Mengeluarkan pita kaset kesayangannya dan memasukkan dalam kotak kaca dengan hati-hati, meletakkan dalam rak putih bersanding dengan puluhan pita kaset lainnya. Itu bukan koleksinya. Baekhyun hanya menjaga dengan baik peninggalan ayahnya. Setiap ia mendengarnya maka kenangan manis tentang ayahnya akan terputar kembali dalam otaknya. Ayahnya yang selalu memberikan semangat hidup. Sedikitpun Baekhyun tidak boleh menyerah. Ia mampu bertahan selama tujuh belas tahun saat ini. Maka sepuluh tahun atau bahkan dua puluh tahun lagi Baekhyun pasti juga mampu bertahan.

Butiran butiran kecil di atas nakas yang selalu disediakan ibunya, Baekhyun ambil dan ia telan seketika, segelas air putih ia harap mampu menghilangkan rasa pahit yang selalu tertinggal di tenggorokannya. Tak butuh waktu lama rasa mengantuk dari reaksi obat yang baru diminumnya, ia dapatkan. Baekhyun membungkus tubuh kurusnya dengan selimut tebal. Doa ia panjat. "Tuhan, izinkan aku besok untuk melihat warna jingga di kaki langitmu"

•

Malam selanjutnya langkah kaki panjang Chanyeol, ia bawa ke tempat bangku panjang kesukaannya tepat di bawah tiang lampu kuning taman. Novel bersampul biru dengan judul tebal huruf hangul ia ambil dari tas. Tapi ia belum berniat membacanya. Kepala ia tolehkan ke bangku sisi lainnya. Lelaki itu belum tampak. Entah kenapa Chanyeol mengharapkannya.

Chanyeol sibuk mengunyah roti hazelnutnya sambil terus menganti lagu dalam playlist di ponselnya yang ia dengarkan lewat earphone, sedikit tak jenak. Novelnya ia biarkan tergeletak di bangku begitu saja. Minat membacanya hilang entah kemana? Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu tapi yang ia tunggu tak kunjung tiba. Apa yang kau harapkan Chanyeol? Kau bahkan tak mengenalnya.

Banana milk Chanyeol sedot sampai tak tersisa. "Baiklah aku pulang saja." katanya lirih. Ia memang harus pulang. Setumpuk tugas kuliahnya menunggu di meja belajarnya. Ia sempat mengabaikan tugas kuliah itu demi sosok yang belum dikenalnya.

Setelah membuang bekas susu kotaknya ke tong sampah terdekat, langkah ke tujuhnya terhenti kala pundaknya ditepuk pelan dari belakang. Tubuh tingginya berbalik. Ya Tuhan si lelaki pita kaset! Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Maaf Tuan. Kau meninggalkan novelmu."

"Huh?"

"Tuan, ini novelmu bukan?" lelaki itu masih menyodorkan novel bersampul biru pada Chanyeol. Da Chanyeol masih bergeming.

Seharusnya Chanyeol langsung sadar bahwa lelaki di depannya memberikan novelnya yang tertinggal di bangku taman, bukannya malah bingung seperti orang bodoh memandang kagum sosok manis yang menyunggingkan senyum untuknya.

"Tuan?"

"Ah ya. Iya novelku." Chanyeol mengambilnya "Terima kasih"

"Sama-sama" Lelaki itu membungkuk akan beranjak pergi namun tangan besar Chanyeol menahan lengannya. "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Anggukan manis itu taunya membuat bibir chanyeol tertarik lebar.

•

Soal tugas yang menumpuk tidak lagi penting. Chanyeol sudah melupakan sementara, ia bisa lembur sampai pagi. Baekhyun si lelaki pita kaset lebih menarik perhatiannya

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau masih menggunakan walkman untuk mendengarkan lagu?"

"Semua orang yang melihat pasti mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama. Sederhana saja. Aku menyukainya. Aku suka melihat pita kaset itu berputar pelan menghasilkan lagu yang indah. Mau mendengarkan?"

"Boleh."

Satu headset Baekhyun sematkan pada telinga Chanyeol. " Telingamu lucu Chanyeol. Aku suka." Baekhyun terkikik dan Chanyeol bersyukur dalam hati Tuhan telah memberikan telinga lebar yang disukai Baekhyun.

"Ini lagu favorit ayahku, Chanyeol." Baekhyun memberi tahu. "Dan aku menyukainya."

Sungguh Chanyeol akan selalu mengingatnya. Sebuah lagu berjudul 'Nothings gonna change my love for you' mulai terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi playlist baru dalam ponselku, Baek."

Keduanya memejamkan mata menikmati. Tanpa mereka tau sebuah bintang jatuh menjadi pengantar dalam hati kecil keduanya.

'Akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang mengetuk hatiku'

•

Baekhyun tau apa konsekuensi yang ia dapat jika terlalu lama di luar. Badannya menggigil sesuai dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Baekhyun demam bahkan sudah dua hari dan ia masih terkulai lemas di atas kasur. Apa salah jika Baekhyun mengabaikan panggilan ibunya berkali kali di saat malam pertemuan keduanya ditaman dengan Chanyeol. Hatinya membuncah saat ia bisa berbagi sedikit cerita dengan Chanyeol. Sampai akhirnya ia mengirim pesan pada ibunya 'Satu jam lagi Bu. Kumohon!'

Malam pertama mata hazelnya tanpa sengaja memperhatikan sosok tinggi yang dengan tenang membaca novel dengan mulut penuh kunyahan roti. Baekhyun terkikik irisnya melihat novel bersampul biru bergambar bentuk hati merah muda. Sungguh jarang sekali ada lelaki yang mau menyisihkan waktu untuk membaca novel yang Baekhyun yakin novel itu bercerita tentang drama percintaan. Baekhyun menarik kesimpulan 'tipe-tipe romantis'. Ah tepat sekali pita kaset kunonya memutar lagu favoritnya. Kelopaknya menutup, ia merasa sedikit bahagia dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat, tanpa sadar ia bersenandung kecil menikmatinya. Sampai kakak perempuannya datang dan menyeretnya pulang.

Malam kedua Baekhyun datang dengan harapan kecil dapat bertemu Chanyeol kembali. Ia memandang bangku panjang tepat dibawah tiang lampu, kosong. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut tapi tersenyum kembali melihat benda biru tergeletak di bangku, dan irisnya menangkap lelaki tinggi berjalan meninggalkan taman, di kejarnya lelaki itu dan sedikit gugup menepuk pundak yang lebih tinggi.

'Sudah Ibu bilang. Kau tak bisa terlalu lama diluar, apalagi malam hari.'

Ah Kenyataanya pernyataan ibunya mampu memupus harapan kecilnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak boleh mengambil langkah lebih jauh.

•

Ini sudah ke enam kalinya Chanyeol duduk di bawah tiang lampu temaram taman. Sudah sekitar satu jam Chanyeol menunggu. Baekhyun tidak datang. Mau apa lagi? Memang tidak ada janji pertemuan yang terucap sebelumnya. Masa bodoh Chanyeol tetap menanti sosok mungil yang entah kenapa ia merindukan berbagi lagu favorit. Dengan berat hari Chanyeol meninggalkan taman pulang ke apartemen.

Mungkin dengan mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk mampu menggeser pertanyaan kemana Baekhyun? Ada apa dengan Baehyun? Dan petanyaan tak jelas lainnya tentang Baekhyum dalam otaknya.

Taunya mengunjungi taman menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol hampir dua bulan meski hanya sekedar melewati taman kala selesai dengan kuliahnya dari siang sampai hari menjadi gelap, Chanyeol menyempatkan duduk sebentar mengistirahatkan kakinya yang pegal atau jika perutnya sudah meronta ia tanpa berhenti hanya menatap bangku panjang itu sekilas lalu pulang.

Coba saja Chanyeol tidak terpaku pada kursi taman sialan itu, maka Chanyeol akan melihat jika terkadang ada sepasang iris cokelat yang memperhatikannya dari dalam kafe di seberang jalan dengan dua gelas kosong bekas cokelat stroberi panas yang menjadi penghangat sembari menunggu lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

•

Entah kebetulan atau terserah mau disebut apa? Di hari minggu pagi memang sudah rutinitas Chanyeol untuk berolahraga meski hanya lari pagi. Dan taman terdekatlah yang menjadi tujuannya. Namun kali ini berbeda ada gadis kecil berpipi bulat yang menjadi temannya, Cherry putri dari kakaknya Kris.

"Oppa~ Cherry lapar!" rengeknya manja. Ya gadis kecil itu tak bohong, dari tadi ia loncat kesana kemari sampai berkeringat dan memang perutnya belum terisi sama sekali.

Chanyeol melihat sekitar dan melihat pertokoan diseberang yang selalu di buka pagi hari jika di hari libur mengingat taman akan selalu ramai di hari minggu. Telunjuk besarnya di tarik Cherry dan berhenti di depan kafe kecil bercat putih gading minimalis. Cherry memilih duduk di kursi luar dan Chanyeol masuk berdiri di depan meja kasir, melihat papan besar bertulis warna warni berisi menu.

"Puff pastry coklat, jus stoberi, dan satu cup americano."

Wanita di depan Chanyeol menarik penuh minat padanya. Hingga pesanan Chanyeol hampir tak terdengar. Chanyeol merasa biasa karena memang banyak wanita yang memuja paras sempurnanya.

"Maaf nona, bisa saya pesan puff pas-"

"Tuan apakah anda yang biasa duduk di bangku taman seberang sana?"

Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk gadis di depannya. Sedikit terkejut. "Bagaimana anda bisa tau?"

"Seorang pelanggan kami, suka melihat anda dari sudut kursi situ."

DEG

"Apa dia seorang lelaki dengan membawa walkman hitam dengan pita kaset?" Hati Chanyeol bergemuruh. Chanyeol berharap banyak akan jawaban iya dari gadis didepannya.

Dan anggukan mantap Chanyeol dapatkan. Ia mengelus dadanya, bibirnya berkedut, hatinya membucah senang.

•

Semilir angin menembus pori-pori kulit pucat Baekhyun. Baekhyun memgeratkan mantelnya. Langkah kecilnya ia bawa ke kafe biasanya. Seperti biasa ia memesan secangkir cokelat stroberi panas. Hanya sepuluh menit, Baekhyun tak berniat lama menunggu. Ibunya sudah mewanti-wanti sebelumya, tidak boleh lebih dari lima belas menit atau tidak sama sekali.

Baekhyun tetap tersenyum meski apa yang ia harapkan tak terlihat. Baekhyun sadar ini memang bukan jam lelaki tinggi itu pulang. Mau apa lagi ibunya melarang keluar terlalu malam.

Lagu dari pita kaset favoritnya Baekhyun putar, mengiringi tungkainya menapak keluar kafe untuk pulang. Terus melangkah tanpa tau sadar ada yang mengikutinya.

Tubuhnya menegang kala sebuah pelukan Baekhyun dapat dari belakang dan deru nafas hangat terasa di sisi pipinya.

"Kenapa tak menemuiku langsung jika merindukanku?"

Butuh enam puluh detik, Baekhyun menenangkan detak jantungnya yang hendak meloncat. Ia berbalik menatap yang lebih tinggi "Percaya diri sekali hm."

Mau di bilang tidak masuk akal tak masalah. Nyatanya mereka berbagi rindu dengan bercerita panjang lebar, terselip tawa hangat dari keduanya.

"Chanyeol kau sudah tahu, aku seperti orang kuno yang tidak punya ponsel, bahkan aku tidak bersekolah, yah aku memang pemalas seperti yang kau bilang. Apa sekarang kau menyesal?" cicit Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu.

"Tidak." Gelengan kepala Chanyeol meyakinkan. Genggaman tangan besarnya pada yang lebih lentik ia eratkan. Chanyeol tidak menyesalinya sama sekali. Sedikitpun tidak.

"Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun."

Dan tiang lampu taman kuning temaram itu menjadi saksi bisu dua anak adam mulai merasakan cinta bersemi di hati keduanya

••

"Baekhyun, beri aku alasan kenapa kau selalu menolak jika ku ajak bermain ke apartemanku sebentar?"

"Kau selalu tau jawabannya Chan~ Ibu tidak mengijinkan."

"Baiklah untuk kali ini saja, kau jangan menolak. Akhir pekan kita pergi ke taman bermain bagaimana?" Chanyeol memohon untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku akan meminta ijin langsung pada ibumu."

"Kalau sudah begitu aku bisa apa." Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya sendiri menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Cubitan pipi ia dapat, Chanyeol gemas melihatnya.

Bus yang di tunggu sudah datang, Baekhyun masuk kedalamnya namun berhenti di pintu, ia berbalik cepat turun lagi.

"Yeol-

CUP

"-terima kasih."

Tak tahan dengan rasa malunya Baekhyun lari masuk dalam bus lagi, menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dengan kedua telapak tangan. 'Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kulakukan tadi?'

Sedang yang mendapat kecupan kilat di bibir, hanya membeku dengan senyum lebar bodohnya. Jika perlu Chanyeol tidak akan membasuh wajahnya sebelum tidur. Chanyeol ingin sisa rasanya tak hilang sampai esok.

Akhir pekan datang dengan cepat. Chanyeol bangun dini hari. Menjadi orang tak sabaran di hari kencan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun. Ia mandi kilat, sarapan dengan roti seadanya, bersiap pulang kerumah, mengambil mobil dirumahnya, yang jarang sekali ia pakai jika tidak mendesak .

Jangan salahkan Park Yoora sampai memekik senang melihat Chanyeol yang pulang ke rumah tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol!"

"Noona ~ aku merindukanmu."

Chanyeol seperti bayi besar menghambur dalam pelukan kakaknya. Kedatangan Chanyeol juga di sambut si cantik Cherry yang langsung minta gendong padanya.

"Dimana Kriss hyung?'

"Di Jepang. Kapan kau akan kembali ke rumah? Kriss lelah bolak balik kesana."

Chanyeol hanya nyengir mengendikkan bahu. Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu kapan. Sungguh ia tak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis. Tidak membuang waktu lagi, Chanyeol meminta ijin membawa mobil. Menjelaskan tujuannya tanpa ada yang ditutupi. Yoora mengiyakan hingga terdengar rengekan dari gadis kecil yang memeluk kaki panjangnya.

"Oppa~ Cherry ikut. Pokoknya Cherry ikut."

Gadis cantik berponi rata itu tidak bisa dibujuk ketika sudah ingin meski ditawari sepuluh boneka barbie sebagai gantinya, ia tetap tidak mau.

•

Pagar kayu cokelat hampir setinggi panjang tubuh Chanyeol. Menjadi pemadangan pertama saat Chanyeol menekan bel beberapa kali. Rumah Baekhyun hanya satu lantai tapi cukup besar, halamannya juga cukup luas bersih terawat dengan berbagai tumbuhan hijau sebagai hiasan. Jika Chanyeol menjijit maka ia dapat melihat pot-pot kecil dengan bunga warna warni. Bahkan ada rak rak kecil berisi bunga anggrek tertempel di tembok pagar. Siapapun pasti akan betah tinggal di dalamnya.

Si gadis kecil menarik-narik celana Chanyeol tak sabaran. "Oppa kenapa lama sekali?" lirih terdengar.

Detik itu juga pintu gerbang dibuka dua wanita berbeda usia menatap Chanyeol tajam, menelisik dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

Chanyeol sedikit gugup membungkuk memberi hormat. "Selamat pagi Nyonya, saya Park Chanyeol teman Baekhyun. Dan ini Cherry adik saya."

Lalu Chanyeol dipersilahkan masuk. Sebuah senyum keibuan ia dapat dari Nyonya Byun.

Setelah mengutarakan niatnya mengajak Baekhyun ke taman bermain. Chanyeol membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun bahwa ibunya overprotektif. Berbagai pesan ia terima. Agar menjaga Baekhyun hati-hati, tidak boleh pulang sampai petang, jangan jajan sembarangan, dan yang terakhir jangan sampai Baekhyun lelah.

"Chanyeol, kau simpan nomerku. Hubungi aku jika terjadi apa-pa. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga untuk suatu hal tidak terduga."

"Iya Baekhee Noona."

Tidak hanya Nyonya Byun tapi kakak perempuannya juga mewanti-wanti.

Sedikit pikiran negatif terlintas di benak Chanyeol namun Baekhyun yang menyela menepis itu. "Kau lihat sendiri kan Chanyeol. Dua wanita ini sungguh cerewet. Ibu dan Noona hanya tak mau lelaki muda kesayangannya kenapa-kenapa. Ayo pergi! Aku sudah tak sabar." Wajah ceria Baekhyun menjadi semangat Chanyeol untuk segera mengemudikan mobil sedan hitamnya.

"Cherry, wahana apa saja yang kau inginkan sayang?" tanya Baekhyun langsung akrab pada Cherry yang duduk di jok belakang.

"Naik kuda kudaan dan bianglala Oppa." jawabnya semangat.

"Lalu berapa banyak gula kapas yang kau mau cantik."

Cherry menghitung dengan jarinya "Iima."

"Whoaah, Bagaimana dengan eskrim?"

"Cukup dua rasa stroberi Oppa. Kata ibu aku bisa pilek jika terlalu banyak."

"Baiklah kita bersenang senang hari ini!" Baekhyun antusias, tanpa sadar Chanyeol selalu melirik Baekhyun disampingnya kagum.

"Kau cantik hari ini Baek." Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara. Sejak pertama kalinya manik hitamnya melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang selalu berdandan. Eyeliner tergores indah di mata bulan sabitnya, bibir tipisnya tersapu lipgloss. Tubuh mungilnya terbungkus sweater dan mantel panjang. Selalu seperti itu.

"Aku suka kau yang selalu berdandan".

Baekhyun merona tersenyum manis menanggapi. Tapi taunya hatinya terasa ngilu. Chayeol hanya tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun itu bak aktor profesional yang pintar berakting. Dandanan itu hanya kedok untuk menutupi wajah pucatnya.

••

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mengikuti kemana arah Cherry yang ia pinta. Gadis kecil itu asyik bermain. Baekhyun bahkan tak malu mandi bola bersama dengan Cherry. Baekhyun tertawa menggelitiki Cherry. Chanyeol memandang tiga batang gula kapas yang hampir mengempis di tangannya, kencannya di luar rencana. Kedua pemiliknya asyik bermain. Namun senyum lebar tetap terpatri di bibir tebalnya. Jika di lihat-lihat mereka seperti keluarga kecil yang jalan-jalan di hari libur. Telinga Chanyeol memerah membayangkannya.

Puas dengan mandi bola, Cherry ingin naik komidi putar. Melihat antrian yang masih panjang. Chanyeol mengajak berteduh istirahat. Baekhyun dan Cherry ia tinggalkan. Ia ingin membeli makanan ringan sesuai permintaan mereka.

Chanyeol kembali dengan kentang goreng, bubble tea dan dua eskrim sroberi. Tangannya penuh. Lalu mereka menikmati bersama. Obrolan ringan tetap terdengar. Baekhyun menikmati eskrimnya lahap.

"Kau mau lagi?" tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang menjilati eskrimnya sampai habis.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Kata Cherry nanti bisa pilek jika lebih dari dua."

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar. "Aku senang Baek. Rasanya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu."

"Semoga Chanyeol. Aku pun berharap begitu." iris cokelat Baekhyun menangkap ketulusan dari manik hitam Chanyeol. Bolehkah Baekhyun berharap banyak. "Yeol, Ayo kita habiskan waktu ini untuk bersenang-senang." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. "Apa kau malu jika naik komidi putar. Tubuhmu kan tinggi."

Chanyeol ragu. Sungguh itu permainan anak-anak. Namun ketika Baekhyun berkata -

"Aku menyukainya Yeol."

"Ayo Baek." Apapun itu asal melihat senyummu.

Lihatlah! Mereka menjelma menjadi anak-anak. Cherry duduk di kuda kudaan depan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di kuda kudaan belakangnya dengan tangan bertautan manis.

'Tuhan! Bisakah kebahagian ini aku dapatkan lagi esok.' setetes bulir bening jatuh dan hilang terbawa angin karena komidi terus berputar cepat. Baekhyun bahagia hari ini. Detak jantungnya yang telalu cepat justru membuat nyeri terasa di dadanya. Rongga dada mulai sesak. Pelipisnya mulai basah oleh keringat dingin. 'Aku mohon jangan sekarang.' pintanya lagi agar rasa sakitnya menghilang.

Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun yang berkeringat banyak dan terlihat pucat. "Baek, kau kenapa?" sapu tangannya ia gunakan menyeka keringat Baekhyun. Telepak tangannya mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun di dahi. Ia cemas.

"Aku tak apa. Sedikit lelah saja. Hanya berikan aku sedikit air Yeol."

"Cherry tolong jaga Baekhyun Oppa sebentar ya?" Chanyeol berlari memberi air.

Cherry mengangguk, gadis cantik itu mengajak Baekhyun duduk di bangku bawah pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Apa Baekhyun Oppa Capek? Sini biar Cherry kipasi."

Baekhyun tergelak karena Cherry mengipasi dengan kedua tanggan mungilnya.

Setelah meminum air beberapa tegukan. Baekhyun mengatur nafas pelas. Nyerinya berkurang. Tuhan memang selalu ada untuknya.

"Baek, benar kau tak apa? Kita pulang saja." Chanyeol meminta.

"Baiklah tapi setelah yang itu." telunjuknya pada bianglala

"Kau yakin?"

"Hmm"

Cherry yang lelah meminta gendong pada Chanyeol. Sedang tangan satunya ia gunakan menggengam tangan Baekhyun. Rasa cemas Chanyeol belum hilang, ia bisa merasakan tangan basah Baekhyun.

Bianglala itu mulai berputar, meski indah dinaiki saat malam hari, namun Baekhyun tetap menyukainya. Mereka duduk berhadapan sedangkan Cherry sudah tertidur lelah di gendongan Chanyeol.

"Jangan terus memandangku?"

"Sulit untuk tidak melihatmu Baek."

"Kau penggombal ulung."

"Hei, kau memang indah."

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol. Tawa renyah keduanya terdengar.

"Chanyeol boleh aku tahu apa impianmu?"

"Aku ingin menjadi penulis tapi Ayahku tak setuju. Mungkin ku akan menulis diwaktu santai dan tetap memenuhi keingingan ayah. Kalau kau Baek?"

"Sederhana saja, aku ingin menikah di usia muda. Jangan tertawa!"

"Boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasan pastinya. Mungkin terlihat menyenangkan saja hidup bersama dengan orang yang disayanginya." Baekhyun memandang jauh pemandangan di bawah. Langit sudah menguning, hatinya menghangat membayangkan impiannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat wajah Baekhyun semakin mempesona karna terpaan sinar jingga mentari. Tak kuasa menahan gejolak di hatinya. Tangannya ia bawa kesisi pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut namun ia tak mengelek ketika bibir itu mingikis jarak ke wajahnya. Mata keduanya terpejam. Ciuman sangat sangat lembut menjadi penutup hari indah mereka. Dan terhenti ketika bocah kecil menggeliat dalam gendongan chanyeol merasa terjepit.

•

Nyatanya rasa membuncah dalam diri Chanyeol hanya hinggap sementara. Baekhyun tak lagi muncul di taman, di kafe seberang taman tidak juga. Chanyeol menyempatkan berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun juga nihil hasilnya, bahkan Chanyeol sempat menunggu sampai malam tapi rumah tetap gelap. Mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhee noona di luar jangkauan. Chanyeol hampir gila dibuatnya.

Chanyeol masih ingat terakhir kali mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang, lelaki mungil itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Pucat jelas terlihat di wajah tertidurnya. Hingga saat Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun karena sudah sampai di rumahnya, Baekhyun menekan dahinya dengan mata terpejam. ' Tak apa aku hanya lelah Yeol' lagi jawaban itu yang Chanyeol dapat.

Demi Tuhan, baru kali ini Chanyeol dilanda khawatir berlebihan pada seseorang. Sampai dua minggu berlalu dan itu terasa dua bulan lebih untuk Chanyeol. Tidak berlebihan, hanya Chanyeol yang dapat memahaminya.

Sepertinya Tuhan tidak membiarkan kegelisahan Chanyeol terlalu lama. Tepat di hari minggu Chanyeol berniat memalaskan diri untuk tidur saja. Ponselnya berdering dan ia langsung melonjak dari kasur empuknya, Baekhyun menghubungi dan menunggunya di taman.

Terlalu lama jika mandi, Chanyeol hanya menggosok gigi dan membasuh muka, mengambil hodie asal, memakai sambil berlari keluar apartemen.

Sambil mengatur nafas Chanyeol memelankan jalannya, senyumnya mengembang kala Baekhyun menantinya pun sama dengan senyum indahnya.

"Aku tebak kau pasti belum mandi."

Chanyeol mengendus ketiaknya malu. Ah aman tidak bau. "Hanya ingin cepat bertemu denganmu?"

Baekhyun terkikik "Aku tebak kau juga belum sarapan." Baekhyun menyodorkan sekotak sandwich. " Makanlah! Ini buatanku."

"Sungguh!" Chanyeol mulai menggigitnya "Enak." Hanya tiga gigitan dan Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Baek. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Apa kau tak tau betapa khawatirnya aku. Aku mencarimu ke rumah tapi kau tak ada. Ponsel Baekhee noona tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku tidak tau harus mencari kemana lagi mengingat kau sendiri bilang kau tidak pernah pergi kemana-mana. Beritahu aku Baek, Apa yang terjadi padamu? Sungguh aku merasa tidak bergu-"

CUP

Baekhyun berdehem, mereda gugupnya. "Sudah mengocehnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk, telinga lebarnya memerah. Baekhyun suka bermain dengan debaran jantungnya.

"Chanyeol, Aku akan ikut pindah Baekhee Noona ke Cina. Noona mendapat kenaikan jabatan sekaligus dipindahkan kesana. Aku senang Chanyeol. Akhirnya aku bisa ke luar negeri. Hei jangan cemberut begitu." Baekhyun menyenggol pundak Chanyeol.

Ya Tuhan Baekhyun benar membuat hati chanyeol seperti roller coaster. Menit yang lalu dibawa terbang ke langit detik selanjutnya dihempas ke jurang.

"Baek, aku senang mendengarnya." senyum itu Chanyeol paksakan "Tapi - tak bisakah kau tetap tinggal?"

Memang siapa dirimu Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun."

Hanya itu tidak akan cukup Chanyeol.

"Berapa lama Baek? Satu tahun? Dua tahun?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya.

"Bisakah kau menghubungiku jika sudah tinggal disana?" tanyanya lirih namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tau Yeol.. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu." bibir tipis Baekhyun berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Yeol, seorang teman berkata padaku dan aku meyakininya -

Nafas ia hembuskan perlahan.

" Biar waktu yang akan menjawab apakah rasa ini akan semakin besar atau berkurang. Jika semakin besar maka biarkan cinta itu menemukan jalannya sendiri. Entah dengan takdir atau kebutulan. Jika berkurang maka tidak perlu ada yang dipermasalahkan."

Baekhyun memberanikan diri memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku Chanyeol. Jaga kesehatanmu! Kau harus tetap dalam keadaan baik jika suatu hari kita sempat berjumpa. Maaf, aku sedikit egois."

Baekhyun menatap manik hitam Chanyeol yang mulai berair. Chanyeol masih bergeming.

CUP

Kecupan Baekhyun berikan lagi. "Aku pergi."

Baekhyun berbalik melangkah cepat. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan mengalir deras. Ia berlari cepat sampai berbelok tak terlihat oleh Chanyeol, parahnya ia terjerembab kakinya sendiri dan jatuh. Sesenggukan mulai terdengar. Mulutnya ia bekap. Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun si pembohong ulung.

Sedangkan Chanyeol?

Otaknya blank. Ia berjalan linglung. Air mata ia tepis. Dadanya sesak, paru-parunya seakan lupa fungsinya mengambil oksigen. Baekhyun benar benar membuat hatinya kacau balau. Tidak tahukah Baekhyun? Bahwa Chanyeol menyukainya. Bahwa Chanyeol berharap banyak. Bahwa setengah hatinya telah ikut terbawa Baekhyun pergi.

Kenapa disaat Chanyeol mulai mendapatkan cinta pertamanya jalannya harus sesulit ini. Tidak bisakah seperti Sehun yang mencintai Luhan tanpa ada rintangan berarti atau seperti Jongin yang menyukai Kyungsoo dan selalu menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama.

Tidak bisa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun adalah Byun Baekhyun yang menyimpan rahasia besar. Baekhyun bukan Luhan juga Bukan Kyungsoo. Semua memiliki kisah tersendiri.

•••

Meski terasa sulit, hari-hari Chanyeol tetap berlalu seperti biasa. Chanyeol bukan lelaki cengeng. Ia melakukan hal hal yang positif dan kesedihannya berlalu begitu saja. Selain sibuk kuliah dan tugas yang selalu datang, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bermain dengan Sehun atau Jongin bermain musik. Atau berkunjung ke rumah ibunya lalu berakhir jalan-jalan ditemani si cantik Cherry.

Kebiasaan membaca novel masih ia lakukan, jika malas mendera ia akan membolos dan berakhir menuntaskan satu novel di perpustakaan seharian. Lalu menyempatkan berkunjung ke kantor ayahnya, Kris akan dengan senang hati mengajarkan banyak hal. Chanyeol itu pintar, sekali penjelasan langsung otaknya merekam dengan baik. Dan jika sewaktu waktu menggantikan posisi ayahnya, Chanyeol siap dengan ide briliannya.

Hingga waktu berjalan cepat. Satu tahun sudah. Chanyeol menjadi pribadi semakin mengagumkan. Tidak ada celah untuk sempurnanya. Semakin banyak yang menggilainya namun harus rela pupus harapan. Karena nama Byun Baekhyun masih terukir indah di hatinya.

•

Sudah dua hari ini gadis kecil berambut hitam lebat itu tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol. Libur akhir tahun ajaran sekolah. Cherry ingin bersama Chanyeol. Yeah karena Chanyeol selalu memanjakannya. Seperti-

"Oppa~ Cherry ingin pizza."

Datanglah sekotak pizza besar setelah tiga puluh menit menunggu.

"Oppa~ eskriiimmm!"

Baiklah Chanyeol turun ke bawah ke minimarket terdekat dengan apartemen.

"Oppa~ bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Lotte World."

Baiklah Chanyeol masuk ke kamar berganti baju. Ia harus terlihat pantas jika di keramaian. Merasa pas dengan kaos abu dengan jaket denim dan celana hitam sedikit robekan kecil di paha, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar. Taunya yang merengek sudah ketiduran di karpet bulu depan tivi.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, dengan pelan-pelan memindahkan Cherry ke kamarnya.

•

Gelap mengganti terang. Jarum jam tepat di angka tujuh. Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan makan malamnya, Cherry harus dibangunkan, tidurnya sudah terlalu lama. Bocah itu tidak boleh tidur dalam kelaparan.

"Cerry sayang bangu- Astaga badanmu panas!"

Chanyeol sangat tanggap, diraih kunci mobil diatas nakas, dengan cekatan menggendong Cherry. "Oppa sakit~"

Keluhan itu menjadikan Chanyeol mengemudi bak pembalap f1, Chanyeol mengutuk setiap lampu merah. Tiga puluh detik berjalan seperti siput. "Sayang, tahan sebentar ya!" elusan ia berikan pada rambut bocahnya.

Klakson Chanyeol pukul keras. Mobil yang menghalangi agar menyingkir sampai tiba dirumah sakit. Cherry diletakkan di brankar dan dibawa ke UGD. Chanyeol belum bisa tenang. Ia mondar mandir dan akhirnya ia memgumpat. "Sialan aku lupa bawa ponsel."

"Oke tenang Chanyeol! Cherry aka baik-baik saja." Chanyeol mengatur nafas menenangkan diri sendiri. Chanyeol akhirnya duduk, miminta doa pada Tuhan memang harus dilaksanakan.

Seorang dokter keluar memberi penjelasan, Chanyeol bernafas lega. Cherry hanya panas biasa. Chanyeol mengurus administrasi, Selesainya ia bergegas ke kamar 309, dimana Cherry sudah dipindahkan ke kamar tersebut.

Langkah Chanyeol yang cepat tiba-tiba memelan. Chanyeol memegang dadanya, berharap apa yang baru ia lihat tidak membuat jantungnya melocat keluar. Sosok itu-

Chanyeol tidak akan melupakan bagamaina wujud sosok yang selalu ia rindukan.

Sosok itu memakai pakain yang sama dengan pasien rumah sakit.

Sosok itu berceleloteh dengan perawat disampingmya.

Tanpa sadar jika Chanyeol telah mengikuti pelan.

Sampai sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu bertulis angka 310.

Siapa sangka jika kamar inapnya bersebelahan dengan Cherry.

Biar waktu yang menjawab, entah itu kebetulan atau takdir.

•••

Tepat Chanyeol masuk kamar 309. Cherry masih tertidur dengan seorang perawat wanita muda yang mengecek kondisinya. Tidak ada salahnya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Noona, Maaf boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan tuan."

"Apa Noona tahu siapa pasien di kamar 310. Aku melihatnya sekilas seperti teman lamaku. Jika benar aku ingin sekalian menjenguknya."

"Apa maksud tuan. Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

Tepat, memang Baekhyun.

"Ah ya. Jadi benar Baekhyun." bukan merasa lega. Namun justru sesak yang Chanyeol rasa. "Sejak kapan dia berada di sini Noona? Dan Apa Noona tau apa yang menjadi keluhannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu tepatnya kapan tuan. Tapi sejak tiga tahun lalu aku bekerja disini Baekhyun-ssi sudah sering menjalani perawatan disini. Dia seorang yang ceria, semua dokter dan perawat disini mengenalnya. Dia tidak suka nama penyakitnya disebut. Yang iya yakini jantungnya istimewa berbeda dengan yang lain. Baekhyun-ssi berjuang dengan sangat baik." perawat itu tersenyum di akhir katanya.

"Apa sebelumnya Baekhyun juga mendapat perawatan di Cina?"

"Oh Tidak. Di rumah sakit ini Baekhyun-ssi sudah memiliki dokter sendiri yang selalu memantau kesehatannya."

"Terima kasih Noona. Mungkin aku akan menjenguk Baekhyun besok saja"

"Ne~" Perawat itu memberi hormat lalu pamit oada Chanyeol.

Bagai terkena sengatan listrik. Tubuhnya gemetar. Bulir keringatnya jatuh. Sungguh Chanyeol tidak menduganya. Jadi selama Baekhyun membohonginya. Rasanya lebih baik mendengar Baekhyun yang meninggalkannya ke Cina daripada kenyataan Baekhyun yang sakit. "Ya Tuhan Baekhyun. Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus menderita sendiri. Dan tololnya aku tak tahu." Chanyeol meremas kemejanya tepat didadanya. Sesak. Tubuhnya ia bawa naik ke ranjang memeluk Cherry. Malam itu Chanyeol menangis sampai air matanya terkuras habis. Hingga pagi hari nyatanya rongga dadanya masih terasa penuh.

•

Ketika kelopak mata sipit itu terbuka, langit langit putih selalu menjadi pertama kali dilihatnya. Bau antiseptik menjadi aroma yang mulai disukainya. Bubur menjadi makanan favoritnya. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah terbiasa bangun dengan nyeri kepala atau dadanya yang nyeri. Atau lebih buruk Baekhyun bisa tidur sampai berhari-hari. Hal itu tidak menjadi masalah, masih bisa membuka mata di pagi hari saja sungguh menjadi hal yang patut untuk Baekhyun syukuri. Tidak muluk muluk hanya dizinkan melihat dunia esok dan esoknya lagi, Baekhyun sudah bahagia.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, banyak hal yang bisa di lakukan di rumah sakit. Jika kondisinya fit. Pagi hari ia akan berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman rumah sakit, menyapa pasien lainnya dengan hangat. Jika siang ia sering berkunjung ke bangsal anak-anak untuk bernyanyi bersama. Atau jika badannya terasa lemas cukup berbaring sambil membaca buku diiringi lagu lagu lawas lewat pita kaset favoritnya.

Baekhyun mengambil walkman dalam laci nakas. Berjemur di taman dan mendengarkan lagu favoritnya akan lebih baik untuknya. Entah kenapa rasa rindunya pada seseorang seperti hendak meledak dalam hatinya.

Hari ini selang infusnya sudah dilepas. Ia lebih bebas bergerak. Mungkin besok ia sudah diijinkan pulang kerumah. Bukan luar negeri tapi hanya rumah kecilnya yang ingin singgahi.

Matahari pagi langsung menghangatkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun memilih duduk di bangku putih taman. Tanpa berniat memandang sekitarnya, ia mulai mendengarkan lagunya. Baekhyun bernyanyi mengikuti sampai tiba tiba pelukan dari tangan kecil ia dapat.

"Baekhyun Oppa!"

Gadis kecil yang punya tahi lalat kecil di atas bibir sama dengan miliknya.

"C-Cherry!"

"Oppa, kenapa Baekhyun Oppa bisa ada disini?"

Buka sebuah jawaban yang akan Baekhyun berikan. Kepala Baekhyun otomatis mencari siapa sosok yang bersama Cherry.

Benar Park Chanyeol

Yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya

Dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Hai Baek…"

Tatapan keduanya terkunci. Sarat makna yang sulit diartikan. Sepuluh detik berlalu sunyi. Genderang jantung keduanya pun sama cepatnya.

Chanyeol memutuskan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Cherry-ah. Ibu memanggilmu." Chanyeol memberitahu. Melihat Yoora yang dari jauh yang akan menghampirinya. "Waktumu minum obat sayang." Cherry berlari menghampiri ibunya. Gadis kecil itu sudah lebih baik. Suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal. Hanya menunggu hasil lab untuk lebih memastikan.

Kembali ke kesunyian dua anak adam. Baekhyun belum ingin berbicara. Sedangkan Chanyeol menunggu. Headset di telinga kirinya ia lepas dan ia sematkan di lubang telinga Chanyeol. Masih seperti itu hingga satu judul lagu terputar habis.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Chanyeol?"

"Aku Baik. Kalau kabarmu? Kapan kau tiba dari Cina Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mencoba mengikuti alur.

"Lima hari yang lalu. Aku kelelahan dan badanku demam, jadilah aku disini."

Daebak! Baekhyun langsung menjawab tanpa ragu. Chanyeol menyeringai, tepat sesuai perkiraan. Padahal Chanyeol bisa melihat jelas bagaimana pergelangan tangan Baekhyun tidak mulus, banyak bekas bekas jarum infus. Wajah Baekhyun pun sama berbeda dengan dulu. Kantung tidur terlihat jelas, bibirnya kering sedikit terkelupas.

Chanyeol memberanikan diri menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. "Baek, jujurlah satu hal padaku. Apa kau merindukanku?"

Satu anggukan kecil saja dan Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan tangis memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Aku mohon jangan mencoba untuk jauh jauh lagi dariku Baek." Chanyeol dapat merasakan pundak kaosnya basah. Baekhyun sama tersiksanya dengan perasaan yang dimiliknya.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Si kecil menggeleng. Tanpa bertanya lagi Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kembali ke kamar rawat inap. Chanyeol juga tak mengijinkan Baekhyun makan sendiri. Chanyeol menyuapinya sampai habis. Membantu Baekhyun meminum obat. Keduanya kembali bersendagurau. Chanyeol masih mengikuti alur yang dimainkan Baekhyun.

•

"Aku akan pulang sekarang Baek. Aku akan mengantar Ibu dan Cherry pulang. Malam nanti aku akan kembali." pamit Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Kecupan ia singgahkan di dahi Baekhyun. "Tidurlah."

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti dipintu.

"Chanyeol, Aku ingin Pizza." cicitnya pelan. " Deluxe cheese…"

"Akan kau dapatkan nanti malam Baek."

"Saranghae~" ucapnya spontan begitu lirih. Namun Chanyeol tak dapat melihatnya. Baekhyun sudah menyembunyikan wajah malunya di dalam selimut.

"Nado." simpul senyum Chanyeol begitu tulus. Kali ini Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun lepas lagi.

•••

Setelah mendapatkan sekotak pizza. Mobil sedan hitam Chanyeol siap membawa kembali ke rumah sakit. Sebuket mawar merah nampak di jok samping kemudinya. Bibirnya terus mengembang. Kemeja licin berwarna navy membungkus tubuh tegapnya. Chanyeol seperti seorang akan dinner dengan kekasihnya di restoran elit.

Kedatangannya disambut oleh Nyonya Byun yang baru terlihat. Nyonya Byun menyambutnya hangat. Tidak terkejut. Baekhyun pasti sudah bercerita. Keduanya bertanya kabar lalu Nyonya Byun pamit jika besok dia harus bekerja. Terlihat keriput diwajah tuanya. Gurat kelelahan tergambar jelas. "Nak Chanyeol. Bibi pulang dulu. Tolong jaga Baekhyun ya."

Yang mendapatkan sebuket mawar taunya merona hebat. "Ini bukan hari kasih sayang Chanyeol. Juga bukan hari ulang tahunku. "

"Tidak harus menunggu hari tertentu. Jika kau ingin lagi. Kau akan mendapatkannya setiap hari. Aa~" chanyeol memberikan potongan pizza untuk Baekhyun gigit.

"Tidak perlu. Cukup kau saja." Buket bawar Baekhyun taruh di depan wajahnya yang memerah. Tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat.

Chanyeol menyingkirkannya, perlahan bibir pucat itu menjadi atensi manik hitamnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan. Lalu terganti dengan bibir tebalnya sendiri.

Rasanya masih sama.

Tetap manis.

Dahi keduanya menyatu, nafasnya memburu. Di kecup sekali lagi bibir tipis itu. Chanyeol naik ke atas ranjang. Mendekap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Baek. Aku tahu semuanya. Bisakah mulai sekarang kau tidak menutupi apapun lagi dariku."

Si kecil menegang. Usapan lembut di bahu dari tangan besar ia terima.

"Aku takut Chanyeol." wajahnya ia sembumbubyikan ke dada yang lebih bidang.

"Aku yang kau takutkan hmm?"

"Semuanya. Sudah cukup aku menjadi beban ibu dan Baekhee noona. Aku bahkan harus kehilangan ayah. Ayah yang bekerja keras untuk pengobatanku, hingga ayah harus bolak balik ke rumah sakit sampai kecelakaan itu tak dapat dihindarkan. Ibu dan noona bahkan harus sering lembur. Semua lelah karena aku chanyeol. Dan…"

Kemeja di dada Chanyeol mulai basah, pelukannya ia eratkan. Surai hitam Baekhyun ia usap lembut, menenangkan.

"Aku menginginkanmu tapi aku takut kau akan terbebani dengan kondisiku. Aku bisa saja tak bernafas besok."

"Ssstttt! Tidak sayang. Hanya percaya saja bahwa esok yang kita lihat adalah kebahagian. Aku akan selalu disampingmu Baek. Percayalah!" Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk melihatnya.

"Apa kau melihat ada sebuah kebohongan?"

Baekhyun mengamati. Nihil, ketulusan yang ia peroleh dari manit hitam indah itu.

"Aku percaya apa yang kau ucapkan dulu Baek. Waktu sudah menjawab rasaku tumbuh semakin besar. Jadi Apapun nanti hanya tetap bersamaku."

Sipit mata Baekhyun kembali menggenang. Kepalanya mengangguk. Chanyeolnya ia peluk erat "Saranghae.…. Saranghae….."

"Nado….. Nado…."

Kelopak keduanya tertutup. Sebuah mimpi indah sebagai perajut asa, esok menjadi lebih baik.

•

Baekhyun selesai mengemas barang di bantu Chanyeol. Hari ini ia bisa pulang. Chanyeol memaikan mantel hanget, syal juga ia lilitkan, klupuk ia pasangkan. Chayeol ingin Baekhyun tetap hangat. Chanyeol yang mengantarkan. Chanyeol menawarkan sekiranya apa yang ingin Baekhyun butuhkan. Tapi Baekhyun tak mau apa-apa.

Baekhyun meloncat girang. "Ibuuu!" akhirnya setelah hampir satu bulan di rumah sakit. Ia bisa mencium bau khas lavender rumahnya. Rasanya seperti surga.

"Bu, aku ingin ramen dengan daging sapi. Boleh kan?" pintanya manja.

"Apapun untukmu sayang. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol kekamarnya. Ruang bercat biru dengan perabot berwana putih sebagai isinya. Baekhyun merindukan ranjang ukuran sedangnya. Ia rebahan dan berguling-guling. Aroma bunga mawar menguar dari sprei, Nyonya Byun pasti baru menggantinya.

"Kau benar-benar penyuka pita kaset Baek." Chanyeol melihat satu persatu pita kaset yang tersusun rapi.

"Itu semua koleksi Ayah. Aku menyukai semuanya."

Atensinya tertuju pada foto usang di dalam figura bentuk winnie the pooh.

"Baekhyun siapa bocah lelaki ini?"

"Tentu saja aku Yeol. Itu diambil waktu aku kelas empat sekolah dasar.'

DEG

'Bahkan Tuhan telah mempertemukan kita sejak kecil' batin Chanyeol. Lalu bibir itu membentuk lengkungan manis.

Hari itu Chanyeol baru saja selesai dengan wisuda kelulusannya di sekolah dasar. Chanyeol dan teman-temannya membuat acara perpisahan sebagai kenangan. Dan berkunjunglah mereka ke taman bermain. Mereka mencoba semua wahana permainan. Menyenangkan sekali. Cuaca sangat terik dan Chayeol ingin yang segar. Chanyeol membeli eskrim batang jeruk, baru akan membukanya ujung kaosnya di tarik tarik bocah yang lebih pendek darinya. Dan isakan terdengar.

" Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa basi.

"Aku kehilangan ibuku. Hiks."

Bocah itu menangis

"Hei, tidak perlu takut. Ini!" Chanyeol memberikan eskrim jeruknya. "Ayo cari ibumu."

"Nanti saja."

"Huh?"

"Aku ingin naik itu dulu." Bocah itu menunjuk komidi putar.

Chanyeol tergelak. "Baiklah Ayo!"

"Yeyyy!"

Dimana tangisnya tadi?. Keduanyapun naik kuda-kudaan. Entah kenapa Chanyeol justru senang melihat bocah yang baru dikenalnya sedang tertawa riang.

Belasan putaran selesai. Bocah itu ingin naik lagi. Namun urung ketika seorang gadis meneriaki namanya. "Yak Bacon. Ibu cemas mencarimu tau!"

Sebelum gadis itu menyeretnya. Bocah itu memberikan cokelat batangan yang yang sejak tadi ia pegang pada Chanyeol. "Hyung terima kasih banyak ya. Coklatnya untukmi. Maaf aku pergi dulu."

"Isshh kau ini jorok sekali."

"Coklat itu enak noona." lalu keduanya berlari.

Meninggalkan-

Chanyeol yang menatap bodoh coklat yang baru saja diterimanya. Bahkan Coklat itu ada bekas gigitan.

Coklat itu sedikit meleleh.

Coklat itu sudah tidak berbentuk.

Chanyeol terkikik

Kenyataannya Chanyeol tetap menyimpannya hingga sekarang.

Baekhyun bosan dirumah. Nyonya Byun yang mengerti mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk jalan-jalan. Baekhyun antusias. Ia berdandan sebentar lagi Chanyeol datang menjemput. Sungai Han tujuannya. Tapi sebelumnya Chanyeol menyempatkan singgah ke restoran terdekat. Ia belum mengisi perutnya. Chanyeol hanya memesan sushi. Baekhyun tidak berminat, cukup cokelat panas saja. Namun Baekhyun tidak menolak ketika Chanyeol menyuapinya. 'Chanyeol~ aku kenyang.' rengeknya. Tentu saja kenyang, Chanyeol hanya makan dua potong sisanya ia suapkan pada Baekhyun.

Di dalam mobil keduanya tak banyak bicara. Baekhyun sibuk memandangi keramaian gemerlap lampu gedung pertokoan. Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya. Mereka sampai. Dan memilih duduk direrumputan.

Mantel Chanyeol, ia sibak lebar lantas membungkus tubuh Baekhyun didepannya. Padahal Baekhyun memakai mantelnya sendiri. Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun tetap hangat.

"Apa kau suka?"

Yang di peluk dari belakang hanya memberi anggukan.

"Kenapa dari tadi hanya diam hmm?"

"Aku hanya terlalu senang. Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati pemandangan."

"Apa kau ingin ke tempat lain yang lebih indah. Namsan Tower misal?"

"Tidak Yeol. Cukup ini. Aku sudah menyukainya." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepala pada dada bidang Chanyeol. "Yeol aku ingin mendengar kau bernyanyi. Bisakah?"

"Tapi suaraku tak sebagus suaramu sayang."

"Suaramu seksi."

"Jangan mengejek. Bagaimana jika lagu favorit ayahmu."

"Hmm."

•

Suara berat Chanyeol mulai bernyanyi lirih hingga Baekhyun tertidur dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia memuja wajah Baekhyun yang lelap, indah.

Tak mau Baekhyun kedinginan karena semilir angin Sungai Han mulai kencang, Chanyeol menggendong hati-hati Baekhyun ke dalam mobil. Baekhyun tetap terlelap meski di pindahkan ke jok samping kemudi. Ketika Chanyeol memasangkan sabuk pengaman oada Baekhyun. Ia menyadari satu hal.

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya seperti bom waktu siap meledak.

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun! Bangun!" di guncangnya tubuh Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Bahkan Chanyeol sudah berteriak.

Baekhyun masih enggan membuka mata. Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri.

Dua pasang sepatu menggema di lorong rumah sakit. Mengarah pada ruang ICU. Baekhyun ada didalam sana. Chanyeol yang tak berani masuk menjadi yang pertama dilihat Nyonya Byun.

"Bibi.. Maafkan aku?" isaknya terdengar.

"Bukan salahmu Chanyeol." Baekhee menyela. "Ini bukan yang pertama kali bagi kami."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun pingsan. Aku kira dia tidur."

Nyonya Byun duduk disampingnya, memeluknya, usapan kepala Chanyeol rasakan. "Baekhyun memang begitu. Ia tidak pernah bilang jika dadanya nyeri ataupun kesulitan bernafas."

"Baekhyun memang bodoh. Bahkan saat ia sering pingsan disekolah. Mulut manisnya tetap diam." ketus Baekhee namun air matanya tak berhenti.

"Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja Nak. Sekarang pulanglah. Kau lelah, istirahatlah. Bibi mau lihat Baekhyun dulu." Nyonya Byun masuk ke dalam.

Chanyeol sungguh tidak berani melihat Baekhyun. Alat-alat yang menempel ditubuh Baekhyun begitu menakutkan baginya. "Noona. Apakah tidak ada cara agar Chanyeol sembuh."

"Tentu ada. Kami sudah berjuang sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun sudah pernah melakukan operasi. Ia sangat ketakutan saat itu. Namun operasi saja ternyata tak cukuo. Baekhyun butuh pendonor untuk jantungnya. Dan kami sedang mengusakan itu Chanyeol. Biayanya tak cukup dengan seratus juta won saja."

Seperti menemukan oasis di padang pasir. Chanyeol segera pamit. "Baekhee Noona aku akan mengusahakannya."

Chanyeol berlari. Mengemudikan mobilnya penuh. Membelah jalanan yang sepi, jam di mobilnya tertera angka satu. Hari sudah berganti. Chanyeol pulang ke rumah. Chanyeol butuh kakaknya untuk mengadu.

Sudah sejam berlalu, sesekali ingus yang akan keluar dari dalam hidung Chanyeol, ia tarik kembali. Sedangkan Yoora mengatur nafasnya sendiri. Chanyeol datang tiba-tiba menangis dan berkata tidak waras "Noona bolehkah aku menjual perkebunan jeruk yang ditinggalkan ayah." Chanyeol ingin menjual warisan ayahnya. Gila!

Tentu saja Yoora menolak.

"Noona Tolong bantu Baekhyun. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Aku akan menggantinya jika sudah bekerja nanti."

"Tenanglah Chanyeol. Kau tak harus menjual peninggalan ayah. Kau tak harus bekerja dan menggantinya. Noona akan melakukan untuk Baekhyun. Tinggallah dirumah, cukup temani Kris bekerja. Bagaimana hmm?

" Terima kasih Noona. Akh! Sakit Park Yoora"

Yoora menarik telinga lebar Chanyeol "Jangan sekali-kali menjadi orang bodoh. Peninggalan orang tua itu berharga untuk kita."

•

Chanyeol menemui Dokter Kang yang menangani Baekhyun. Chanyeol berujar akan membayar berapapun biaya yang di minta agar segera mendapat donor jantung. Supaya operasi transplantasi jantung Baekhyun segera dilaksanan.

Bantuan pada Kris Chanyeol minta untuk mencari pendonor dari luar korea. Chanyeol benar berusaha. Operasi itu akan terlaksana jika kondisi Baekhyun sudah stabil. Baekhyun sudah tersadar dari koma lima harinya. Dan Chanyeol baru menemuinya.

"Kenapa kau jelek sekali?" ujar Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol membantunya bersandar, menempatkan posisi bantal di dipunggungnya. "Kau juga bau!"

Baekhyun menjepit hidungnya. Yang dikatai hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku baru tidur di pagi hari. Lalu Baekhee noona menghubungi kau sudah sadar. Mana peduli aku pada dandanan. Aku hanya ingin cepat melihatmu."

"Mandilah disini. Aku ingin kekasihku terlihan tampan." semu di pipi pucatnya terlihat samar.

"Aku bisa apa jika kau yang meminta." Chanyeol mencuri kecupan sebeum melesat ke kamar mandi.

•

Bak gayung bersambut donor jantung diperoleh, kesehatan Baekhyun membaik. Besok adalah operasi Baekhyun dilaksanakan. Tentu debaran cemas itu dirasakan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. Seperti biasa Chanyeol selalu ada, semangat selalu ia suntikkan pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun. Percayalah dan hanya ingat satu hal. Baekhyun akan sembuh dan semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Esok hari akan lebih indah dan Ayo kita rajut bersama kebahagian kita."

"Saranghae…."

Lantas semua itu menjadi sebuah keyakinan bagi Baekhyun. "Ya Chanyeol. Aku harus sembuh. Ayo kita hidup bahagia esok dan selamanya.

•

Ini adalah hari operasi Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun terlihat lebih tenang dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhee. Chanyeol mondar mandir lalu duduk belum sampai semenit berdiri lagi. Baekhee mendekap ibunya. Doa terapalkan dalam hati tiada henti. Satu detik bagai satu jam. Satu jam bagai satu hari. Oh Tuhan, kenapa lama sekali. Sudah lima jam dan Chanyeol bisa semakin gila. Lelah mondar mandir iya berjongkok didepan pintu ruang operasi. Kepala ia sembunyikan di lipatan kedua tangannya. Tangisnya tak bisa lagi di cegah. Inginnya tenang, namun jantung bergemuruh semaunya. 'Tuhan, kau sudah mengambil kedua orang tuaku. Untuk kali ini tidak untuk Baekhyun. Aku mencintainya. Sangat sangat memcintainya. Aku mohon. Hanya Baekhyun yang aku minta.'

Pintu terbuka, Dokter Kang membuka maskernya. Helaan nafas panjang terlihat. " Berhasil. Setelah masa kritisnya lewat. Baekhyun bisa dipindahkan."

Semua menangis bahagia. Mereka berpelukan.

•

Manik hitam Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari lelaki kecilnya yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Tangan pucat Baekhyun ia kecup pelan. Baekhyun sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Tangan Chanyeol menyentuh dada Baekhyun, sangat pelan. "Kau harus berdetak untuk selamanya."

Chanyeol membayangkan hal-hal indah apa saja yang akan dilakulan nantinya bersama Baekhyun. Hingga ia terlelap tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terbangun ketika usapan lembut ia rasa di pipi. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Di kecupnya lagi tangan Baekhyun, tak bosan. Lalu dafa Baekhyun ia sentuh pelan "Apa sakit?"

"Aku merasa lebih baik."

"Syukurlah. Tidurlah. Kau harus banyak istirahat.

"Justru aku sudah kebanyakan tidur Chanyeol."

"Terima kasih sudah berjuang untukku Baekhyun." lantas chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi Baekhyun. Mengecupnya khidmat. "Saranghae~."

•

Satu bulan berjalan cepat. Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk kepulangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun diijinkan pulang dengan sederet jadwal kontrol.

"Untuk apa ponsel ini?" yang mendapat ponsel bingung.

"Untukmu sayang. Agar aku bisa mendengar suaramu setiap waktu. Aku tidak mau ditolak. Aku sudah bekerja. Sebagai direktur aku akan sangat sibuk. Jadi aku akan merindukanmu dan kau harus cepat menjawab ketika aku akan melakukan panggilan videocall padamu. Mengerti tuan muda Park Baekhyun!"

"Yak! Bicara apa kau." si mungil merona hebat memukul lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tergelak. Mereka bahagia.

•

Sudah bukan hal baru kala Chanyeol datang menjemput dengan sebuket mawar merah cantik. Namun ada hal yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut kala Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam. "Chanyeol! kau mengantinya."

"Untukmu sayang." omong-omong Chanyeol mengubah tape mobil mewahnya dengan tape jadul kaset pita.

"Bodoh! Kau berlebihan. Aku bisa mendengarkan lagu apapun. Tanpa kau harus mengubahnya Yeol."

Chanyeol masa bodoh ia melajukan mobilnya membawa Baekhyun kerumahnya. Meski sempat protes Baekhyun tetap memilih kaset dan menyalakannya dan lagu lawas melantun indah. "Kau yang terbaik Chanyeol."

Park Yoora yang mengundang khusus makan malam untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa hangat ketika keluarga Chanyeol menerimanya dengan baik. Yoora begitu perhatian, dilihat dari menuangkan lauk ke mangkuk nasi Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Cherry sudah seperti adiknya sendiri, mengoceh pada Baekhyun tentang harinya disekolah. Hingga ia merengek untuk dibawa ke taman hiburan lagi. Dan Baekhyun menjanjikan jika Chanyeol memeliki waktu senggang.

•

Chanyeol siap mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Namun si mungil menolak. Baekhyun ingin ke taman tempat pertama kali bertemu.

Sampai disana. Baekhyun tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya merangkul lengan Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing di pundak tegap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak menyadari.

"Chanyeol, dulu aku mengagumimu dari sana?" Baekhyun menunjuk kafe sebarang jalan. Seulas senyum simpul terukir ketika mengingat dulu. Chanyeol mendengarkan baik.

"Aku, menyukai semua yang kau lakukan di taman ini. Kadang kau tampak lelah, kadang kau diam termenung, kadang kau serius membaca novel, kadang kau menendang kerikil. Kadang kau tersenyum bodoh saat berbicara entah pada siapa di ponselmu. dan aku cemburu ketika ada gadis cantik menghampirimu. Namun aku senang kau menghiraukannya dan pergi begitu saja. Saat itu aku sadar. Aku memang menyukaimu."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan pada lengan Chanyeol. "Apa kau menyesali pertemuan kita Yeol."

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Iya atau Tidak."

"Jika aku terlahir kembali sampai ribuan kali aku akan tetap ingin bertemu denganmu seperti ini." Chanyeol bersungut yakin.

"Ya ya aku percaya." Baekhyun mengendus leher lelakinya. "Kau harum."

Chanyeol terkikik ketika Baekhyun menggelitiki perutnya.

"Hentikan atau aku akan menciummu!"

Wajah Baekhyun cepat sekali memerah. "Chan, aku ingin naik bianglala. Bisakah?"

"Tidak. Kau harus pulang!"

"Sebentar saja."

"Tidak Baekhyun. Sudah malam. Dingin tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau masih rentan."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri jalan kaki saja." Baekhyun cemberut berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar."

Lantas ia berbalik, merangkul lengan Chanyeol. Menariknya cepat ke mobil.

••

Semua begitu terasa indah ketika malam hari. Taman hiburan sudah sepi. Chanyeol menyewa khusus untuk satu putaran bianglala dan berhenti tepat di puncak. Gemerlap lampu kota dibawah begitu cantik. Ribuan bintang di atas tak kalah menarik. Sinar bulan menerpa wajah cantik Baekhyun. Komplit menjadi pemandangan yang sempurna.

Genggaman tangan keduanya erat tak pernah terlepas. Seolah esok tak akan berjumpa.

"Chanyeol. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau malaikat yang diberikan tuhan untukku. Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih dengan cara apa? Kuhabiskan sisa hidupku untukmu pun rasanya tetap tidak sebanding. Aku-

Baekhyun menangis.

" Hanya tetap disampingku Baekhyun. Cukup itu." diangkatnya dagu Baekhyun. Lembut tapi pasti bibirnya menyapu belahan lunak manisnya. Cukup lama. Baekhyun memutus lebih dulu.

Hangat pelukan Baekhyun rasakan. Rongga dadanya justru terasa sesak. "Chanyeol. Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku hmm?

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Perasaannya mulai tak tenang.

"Kau harus bahagia."

-dengan atau tanpa aku.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bahagia Yeol." ulangnya lagi. Namun chanyeol terdiam, ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Baekhyun yang menempel didadanya, berbeda dari biasanya

Bianglala mulai berputar turun.

"Chanyeol, bisa gendong aku."

Chanyeol menyadari peluh di pelipis Baekhyun. "Ya sayang." Chanyeol membungkuk, Baekhyun naik ke punggungnya. Mereka berjalan pelan dalam keterdiaman.

"Saranghae~" lirih namun terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol. Tangan yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol yang tadinya erat pelan tapi pasti mengendtak gidurr. Chanyeol menangis tergugu. Hingga tubuhnya jatuh berlutut.

Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri.

•••

Tiga hari berturut-berturut Chanyeol bermalam dirumah sakit. Lihatlah, dia seperti mayat hidup. Kemeja maroon sudah sangat kusut, namun Chanyeol tak berniat mengganti. Bau badan tak mandi berhari-hari, tak ia pedulikan. Rambutnya sudah seperti sarang burung. Yoora datang membawa baju ganti tak ia hiraukan. Nyonya Byun membawakan makanan tak ia sentuh. Matanya bengkak dan memerah, tak tidur dan tangisnya terdengar memilukan.

"Tubuh Baekhyun menolak jantung barunya."

Sungguh kata-kata laknat itu menusuk tajam seperti sebilah pedang menancap di jantung. Tak terlihat memang. Tapi rasanya sakit teramat sangat. Chanyeol tetap bertahan di posisinya duduk dikursi sisian ranjang Baekhyun berbaring. Sedetikpun ia tak akan pergi. Chanyeol tak ingin melewatkan waktu jika Baekhyun tersadar itu. Bunyi elektrokardiogram menjadi satu-satunya terdengar dalam ruang putih itu. Atau sesekali diiringi isakan Chanyeol. Hingga tubuh Chanyeol ikut melemah. Lelaki besar itu pingsan.

Chanyeol terbangun dengan tubuh terasa remuk meski alasnya empuk. Langit langit polos yang tadi buram semakin jelas. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia melihat tangannya sendiri yang sudah ditusuk jarum infus. Ingatan Baekhyun terbaring tak sadarkan diri kembali menyapa. Seketika selang infus ia cabut. Chanyeol harus melihat Baekhyun.

Namun langkahnya terhenti -

"Mau kemana?"

Sikecil bersandar disofa pojok ruangan dengan tiang infus disampingnya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol cemas. Tubuh kurus itu ia angkat dan ia baringkan di ranjang pasien. "Kenapa kau kesini. Seharusnya kau tetap di ruanganmu!"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Aku cemas saat ibu bilang kau pingsan kemarin. Dan kau tidur sangat lama."

"Jangan banyak bicara. Tidurlah. Aku tahu kau lelah." Chanyeol menyamankan diri berbaring memeluk Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun begitu lemah sesuai dengan kulitnya yang tak ada rona sama sekali. Hembusan nafas teratur keduanya saling menyapa. Keduanya tertidur nyaman.

•

Chanyeol pulang kerumah atas permintaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak suka melihatnya yang berantakan dan bau. Chanyeol berbaring di karpet bulu depan tivi tempat Cherry bermain. Memperhatikan gadis kecil itu memainkan tongkat berwarna emas.

"Cherry sedang bermain apa?"

"Bermain menjadi putri bintang." Cherry mengambil mahkota kecil dan memakainya diatas kepala.

"Katakan apa yang Chanyeol oppa inginkan. Cherry akan mengabulkannya."

"Emmm. Oppa ingin pisang." Chanyeol melirik buah-buahan plastik yang berserakan.

Lalu gadis kecil itu memutar tongkat kecil berhias bintang diujungnya " bim bim bim abracadabra!" secepat kilat Cherry mengambil pisang mainan itu dan memberikan tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Whoaa hebat!" lantas ide tolol muncul di otaknya. " Cherry boleh Oppa pinjam tongkat ajaibmu?"

"Untuk apa oppa?"

"Oppa ingin menghilangkan sesuatu yang jahat di tubuh Baekhyun Oppa."

"Oh tentu. Ini!"

Chanyeol mengambil antusias. Lalu mengecup pipi gembul Cherry. "Terima kasih cantik." Chanyeol melesat ke kamar ia akan mandi. Dan lekas kembali kerumah sakit dengan membawa tongkat ajaib putri bintang. Berharap keajaiban memang ada.

Jika kalian akan berteriak "Chanyeol gila!"

Chanyeol tak keberatan dengan itu.

Karena Chanyeol hanya manusia biasa yang begitu mencitai Baekhyun.

Apapun akan Chanyeol lakukan meski tak bisa dinalar.

•

Lelaki tinggi itu membuka pintu kamar inap Baekhyun, pelan. Baekhyun terjaga dan sudah mendapati Chanyeol yang duduk disisian ranjangnya. Oh betapa terkejutnya dia ketika Chanyeol menggerakkan tongkat bintangnya lalu berkata konyol menyebut sebuah mantra.

'Bodoh!' umpatnya namun ia tergelak sampai titik air muncul di sudut matanya. Ia menarik telinga lebar kesukaannya, 'Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Orang lain yang melihat akan memgataimu tidak waras.'

Lantas Baekhyun menggeser tubuh lemahnya, menepuk sisi sampingnya. "Naiklah! Aku ingin memelukmu."

Chanyeol naik. Berbaring menyamping dan benar Baekhyun memeluknya. Lalu si kecil memainkan pola abstrak di dadanya.

"Kau harum. Aku menyukai baumu." ujarnya lirih seraya mengendus "Yeol, apa kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana debaran jantungku saat ini." Baekhyun mengambil telapak besar Chanyeol meletakkan tepat dijantungnya.

"Aku sangat takut Chanyeol. Debarannya berbeda. Apa jantung ini dulunya milik seorang gadis? Hingga debarannya semakin tak terkendali bila yang ada disampingku seorang lelaki tampan."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyum sendu.

"Chanyeol. Apa kau ingin tahu rasanya dadaku saat ini? Nyeri. Sangat sakit. Hingga aku-

Nafas Baekhyun tersengal.

"-Sesak Yeol." Chanyeol cemas bukan main. Ia akan menekan tombol diatas ranjang namun Baekhyun menahannya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengatur deru nafasnya. "Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun mendongak mengecup pelan bibir tebal itu. "Chanyeol."

"Hmm" Chanyeol mencoba tak berkedip. Baekhyun di depannya tidak baik-baik saja. Peluh membanjiri dahinya.

"Apa kau ingat? Aku mempunyai impian menikah di usia muda."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berkedip. Matanya penuh, bulir bening itu meluncur tanpa bisa di tahan lagi.

"Bisakah aku mendapat lamaran malam ini dari lelaki cengeng di depanku yang sayangnya begitu aku cimtai." taunya si kecil juga ikut menangis.

"Kenapa tak bilang dari awal hm? Aku bisa membeli cincin tadi."

"Aku pernah melihat drama. Cincin tak harus dari logam mulia."

Chanyeol mengerti. Tangan panjangnya mencabut tangkai bunga rumput hias dalam pot kecil diatas nakas. Lalu ia bentuk melingkar.

"Baekhyun-ah~ aku belum menyiapkan apapun untuk kedepannya. Tapi besok aku akan membuatnya sebaik mungkin agar terlihat romantis. Sekarang satu hal yang harus kau tahu lelaki cengeng ini, teramat mencintaimu. Dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Maka jangan mencoba pergi kemananapun. Tetaplah disampingku. Sungguh aku mencintaimu. Will you marry me?"

"Yes I do." Lantas jari manis Baekhyun tersemat cincin cantik yang dibuat oleh tangan Chanyeol sendiri. "Saranghae~"

Lalu keduanya berpelukan. Baekhyun merasa matanya sangat berat. "Bolehkah aku tidur Chanyeol?"

"Ya sayang. Tidurlah. Aku tau kau sangat lelah."

Si kecil menutup terlebih dulu. Chanyeol memeluknya lebih erat. Malam ini ia harus tetap terjaga. Kecupan dipuncak kepala ia berikan sangat lama. Hingga lelehan air mata itu mengalir deras. "Nado… saranghae~ tidurlah yang nyenyak aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun besok membangunkanmu."

Lantas Chanyeol turun dan mengunci pintu, kembali ke ranjang memeluk Baekhyunnya. Menghujani wajah terlelap Baekhyun dengan kecupan. Sedikitpun Baekhyun tidak terusik.

Ya Baekhyun tidak terusik sama sekali. Meski di pagi hari teriakan sahut menyahut diiringi gedoran pintu begitu mencekam sampai ke lorong-lorong rumah sakit.

"PARK CHANYEOL BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"CHANYEOL KU MOHON BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"PARK CHANYEOL! JANGAN BERTINDAK BODOH."

Hinga pintu itu terdobrak.

"ANDWAE! Baekhyun sedang tidur. Kalian jangan berteriak! Jangan menyentuhnya. Aku tidak mau Baekhyunku terbangun." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"ANDWAE! BERHENTI DISANA. BAEKHYUN BISA TERBANGUN!"

Nyonya Byun dan Baekhee terisak berpelukan. Yoora keluar lagi tidak tahan dan Cherry yang ketakutan menangis kencang dalam pelukan ibunya.

Dokter dan beberapa Perawat tetap memdekat. Memaksa Chanyeol untuk melepas pelukannya.

"TIDAK! TIDAK TIDAK! BAEKHYUNKU. ANDWAEEEE!

Pelukan Chanyeol terlepas. Empat orang perawat sekaligus menyeretnya keluar.

" BAEKHYUN! BAEKHYUN! ANDWAEEE!

Semua orang mendengar menutup gendang telinga.

Teriakan itu begitu menyakitkan.

Park Chanyeol meraung gila.

Baekhyun, orang yang sangat dicintainya pergi untuk selamanya.

•••

Dua bulan kemudian.

•

Alarm jam digital diatas nakas berbunyi nyaring memecah keheningan pagi dalam ruang sedikit sinar matahari yang merambat lewat celah kain penutup jendela. Park Chanyeol menyibak selibut abunya, mengutuk alarm sialan yang memutus mimpi indahnya. Beruntung alarm itu tak dibanting pemiliknya.

Manik hitamnya melirik benda kuno di samping bantal. Walkman milik Baekhyun, ia tekan tombol play. Sebuah kebiasaan yang akan ia dengar setiap saat. Suara merdu Baekhyun melantun indah kala kaset pita itu berputar pelan

If i had to live my life without you near me

(Jika aku harus jalani hidup tanpamu disisiku)

The days would all be empty

(Hari-hari ku 'kan terasa hampa)

The nights would seem so long

(Malam-malam ku pun 'kan terasa membosankan)

With you I see forever oh so clearly

(Bersamamu ku lihat keabadian oh begitu jelas)

I might have been in love before

(Mungkin saja aku pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya)

But it never felt this strong

(Namun tak pernah merasa sekuat ini)

Our dreams are young and we both know

(Impian kita baru saja terbentuk dan kita berdua sama-sama tahu)

They'll take us where we want to go

(Impian itu 'kan membawa kita kemanapun kita ingin melangkah)

Hold me now, touch me now

(Kini peluklah aku, sentuhlah aku)

I don't wanna live without you

(Ku tak ingin jalani hidup tanpamu)

Nothing's gonna change my love for you

(Tiada yang mampu mengubah cintaku untukmu)

You oughta know by now

(Kini kau harus tahu)

How much i love you

(Betapa aku mencintaimu)

One thing you can be sure of

(Satu hal yang dapat meyakinkan mu)

I'll never ask for more than your love

(Ku takkan pernah meminta lebih daripada cintamu)

Nothing's gonna change my love for you

(Tiada yang mampu mengubah cintaku untuk mu)

You oughta know by now

(Kini kau harus tahu)

How much i love you

(Betapa aku mencintaimu)

The world may change my whole life through

(Dunia mungkin saja mengubah seluruh hidupku)

But nothing's gonna change my love for you

(Namun tiada yang mampu mengubah cintaku untuk mu)

If the road ahead is not so easy

(Jika jalan hidup tak begitu mudah)

Our love will lead the way for us

(Cinta kita 'kan menuntun jalan untuk kita)

Like a guiding star

(Layaknya sebuah bintang penuntun)

I'll be there for you if you should need me

(Ku 'kan ada untukmu jika kau membutuhkanku)

You don't have to change a thing

(Kau tak mesti mengubah apapun dalam dirimu)

I love you just the way you are

(Aku cinta kau apa adanya)

So come with me and share this view

(Maka ikutlah denganku dan tataplah aku)

I'll help you see forever too

(Aku 'kan membantumu melihat keabadian)

Hold me now, touch me now

(Kini peluklah aku, sentuhlah aku)

I don't wanna live without you

(Ku tak ingin jalani hidup tanpamu)

"Hai Chanyeol. Aku tau kau menangis. Hapus air matamu sekarang! Atau kaset pita itu akan meledak!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Taunya pipinya telah basah lantas ia menghapusnya.

"Park Chanyeol. Jaga kesehatanmu! Makan yang teratus dan pastikan tubuhmu selalu harum. Aku tidak suka kekasihku yang bau. Bekerjalah dengan semangat, jadilah orang hebat yang bisa kubanggakan.

"Meski aku tak disampingmu. Tapi aku mengawasimu dari sini. Jadi hiduplah dengan baik. Kau harus bahagia."

"Saranghae~"

"Nado…" tombol stop Chanyeol tekan. Tuangkainya menapak lantai, bergegas ke kamar mandi. Butuh satu jam dan lelaki itu puas dengan harum tubuhnya.

Malas berurusan dengan kompor, Chanyeol mengambil roti dan selai sroberi dalam lemari es. Roti ia tumpuk empat lapis dan menggigitnya hingga mulut penuh. Kekehannya terdengar serasa perutnya ia usap, kenyang.

Hari ini Chanyeol tidak ke kantor. Kris memberikan sedikit waktu istirahat. Chanyeol bekerja dengan baik. Kepulangannya dari Jepang disambut gembira. Proyek ratusan juta dolar ia dapatkan. Hidup Chanyeol berjalan baik sesuai yang dengan perkataan Baekhyun

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Ia menutup kembali novel yang baru ia baca. Yoora memanggil. Sebuah permintaan untuk menjemput Cherry. Tak membuang waktu Chanyeol mengambil jaket dan kaset pitanya.

Mesin mobil Chanyeol nyalakan dan mengemudi dengan kecepatan sedang. Chanyeol membuka kaca jendela mobil, membiarkan dinginnya angin menembus pori kulitnya. Kaset pita ia masukkan dalam tape jadulnya. Suara merdu Baekhyun kembali terdengar. Entah kenapa rindunya seakan meledak tak bisa ditahan. Jalan belokan arah sekolah Cherry Chanyeol lewati tanpa sadar. Terus berlalu hingga mobilnya berada di jalan poros panjang.

Saku celana bergetar. Ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Tepat saat Chanyeol berusaha mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang memanggil. Dari arah berlawananlembah kontainer melaju pesat, pecah ban.

DUAAAR

Tepat saat itu suara Baekhyun dalam kaset pita di akhir rekaman mencipta kedut di bibir Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol. Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku tunggu kau di keabadian."

Senyuman Chanyeol terlihat jelas. Matanya tak berkedip saat badan truk kontainer itu tak terkendali hingga melintang. Chanyeol mencoba membanting stir.

BRAAAAAAK

Naasnya kecelakaan itu tetap terjadi.

•••

Sosok kecil berbaju putih bersih tengah duduk di rerumputan di bawah pohon besar. Satu-satunya pohon di padang rumput hijau nan tak berujung. Wajahnya terlihat bercayaha. Tangan lentiknya melambai-lambai pada lelaki tinggi yang sama berpaikan putih.

Yang lebih tinggi menapak dengan yakin, mendekat. Keduanya melempar senyum hangat.

Baekhyun lebih dulu berujar dengan kerucutan di bibirnya. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Maaf. Mau kemana? Tangan Chanyeol langsung ditarik.

" Kesana!" telunjuk si mungil mengarah pada danau biru di lembah bawah ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga warna warni begitu indah.

"Ayo!"

"Gendong~"

.

END

* * *

.

찬백

.

 **NOTE by #ChanBaekID**

 **.**

 **Mohon readers memberitahu jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa atau mirip atau bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dan mohon memberi review yang baik yang bersifat membangun, jika mungkin untuk memberi pendapat tentang : diksi (pemilihan kata), alur atau plot (jalan cerita), karakteristik tokoh, serta penulisan. Dimohon untuk tidak review dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Mari menghargai karya orang lain. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.**


End file.
